Friends Never Blame Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Hot Shot proves this after Amelia blames herself that he's injured. Done as a request for G1Bumblebeegirl101. :)


**G1Bumblebeegirl101, who owns Amelia, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga. Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Armada belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: The Amelia for this story is not the same as VinnieStokerLover's OC for the Transformers Prime stories. Also, as I'm not well versed with Transformers Armada, with my sincerest apologies to all fans, I am unable to accept other Transformers Armada requests at this time.**

* * *

 **Friends Never Blame Friends**

"Amelia, look out!" Hot Shot cried out, diving in front of her and catching her as she was running from Starscream, who was on her tail.

"Hot Shot, help!" She cried out. "I can't shake him!"

Transforming to car mode, the Autobot raced to get her to safety and found a place for her to hide. "Quick! Get behind those rocks!" He said.

She did as she was told as Hot Shot called for Jolt and took aim at Starscream, but the sneaky 'Con had already released a blast that the Autobot couldn't dodge and he took the full hit, groaning as the shot damaged his sensors and dented his armor, causing some minor Energon lines to be punctured. "Hot Shot!" Amelia screamed in horror as she saw him fall. Even she could tell his injuries were bad. "Red Alert! Hot Shot's down!"

Hearing her cry, Red Alert turned and shot at Starscream, but the 'Con dodged the shots, smirking at Amelia. "Remember this, girl," he said. "He got hurt trying to save you."

Amelia gasped in shock as he flew off, but when she looked at her friend's wounds, she felt guilty. "He's right," she said softly. "You're hurt because of me."

Red Alert came over and he had a grim look on his face. "Not good," he said. "He needs to be brought back to base for intensive repairs."

Optimus and Scavenger carefully picked up their wounded comrade and Smokescreen helped out. Blurr also stepped in to help as they saw Hot Shot's injuries were pretty bad. Sideswipe went over to Amelia. "Don't worry, Amelia. He'll be alright," he said reassuringly. "It takes a lot to bring Hot Shot down."

But the girl was very quiet the whole trip back to base and then as Red Alert got to work on repairing Hot Shot, Amelia quietly grabbed her things and left the base without anyone knowing.

* * *

Red Alert worked hard and carefully and Hot Shot was thankfully awake, having not lost conscious. "Red Alert?" He asked.

"Easy, Hot Shot," the medic said. "You took a bad hit."

"Amelia," he said. "Is she okay?"

"Sideswipe found her and she wasn't injured," Red Alert said. "She's alright."

Hot Shot winced in pain suddenly and the medic dulled the pain sensors to help the injured bot. "That creep Starscream…made her believe it was her fault," he said.

Red Alert paused in shock. "He did what?" She asked.

"He made Amelia believe I got hurt because of her," the yellow Autobot said. "I've got to find her after you finish repairing me."

"That's going to be a while, kid," the medic said. "You'll need to rest a few days to recover too."

While he didn't like that, Hot Shot knew better than to argue. "Okay, doc," he said with a sigh. "Just promise you'll give Starscream the what for if that creep does show up to battle again while I'm recovering."

Red Alert chuckled. "Will do," he promised.

About four days passed and Hot Shot was finally recovered for the most part. He still had to take it easy, but was at least out of danger. He was also still resting in the med bay as Sideswipe, Blurr, and Optimus came to visit him. "How are you doing, buddy?" Sideswipe asked.

"Better," he replied. "Hey, is Amelia with you guys?"

They shook their heads and Optimus commed Scavenger, who checked but reported that Amelia was gone and apparently had left the base without them knowing. Hot Shot was dismayed and sighed. "Starscream," he growled angrily.

"Amelia must still believe Starscream's lies," Blurr said. While he was still getting used to humans, he knew that Hot Shot and Amelia were close and he hated Decepticons with a vengeance.

"I think I know where she is," Optimus said. "I'll go find her."

Not long after, Optimus found Amelia not too far from base, but the girl didn't acknowledge him past a 'hello'. "Amelia, you need to head back to base," he said gently.

She shook her head. "Optimus, I can't," she said, standing up and moving away.

Going into thought, Optimus got an idea and quickly contacted Red Alert and Hot Shot through private com-link to tell them his idea and they both agreed, ready to play their parts. Optimus then turned to look at Amelia. "Amelia, you wouldn't even honor a friend's last request?" He asked gently.

She turned to him sharply. "Hot Shot's dying?" She asked, horror filling her.

"He wishes to see you again," the leader of the Autobots said.

She made up her mind. "Take me to him. Please."

Optimus transformed and she jumped in, worry about Hot Shot taking over as they headed for the base. When they arrived, she hit the ground running and headed for the med bay. "Hot Shot!" She cried out, running up to him.

Red Alert, seeing her come in, placed a hand near the ground for her to climb up on and he placed her on Hot Shot's chest. "I'll let you two have some privacy," he said, backing out and shutting the door.

Amelia looked at her friend, who raised a hand and gently wrapped it around her. "Amelia, it's okay," he said. "I'll be alright. I can recover, but only if you never run away again, okay? Starscream was wrong."

Hearing those words, Amelia looked at him. "Wait. Hot Shot, are you really…?" She began asking.

He chuckled. "Couldn't get you to come back otherwise," he said. "But I'm doing better."

She gave him a ticked off look. "You jerk! Scaring me like that!" She yelled at him before a gleam came to her eyes. "Well, I've got the perfect way to remind you never to scare me like that again."

With that, she moved pretty quick and slid under his armor, wiggling her fingers into wires and his protoform.

"WHOA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AMELIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out.

"You deserve it for scaring me!" She said, but he noticed it was without heat and heard her laughing as she tickled him, going for his stomach, which was a very sensitive spot for him.

Hot Shot let out a squeal and laughed before feeling her stop and he fell limp. "Amelia," he gasped out. "Come on, kid. No hard feelings?"

She gave a light scoff, but slipped out from under his armor, a smile on her face. "I can't stay mad at my best friend," she said. "Especially when he goes at lengths to prove to me that I shouldn't listen to a 'Con's lies."

He smiled and scooped her up in his hand. "Cause friends don't blame friends, kid," he said, gently hugging her and she snuggled into his hug, sighing softly before seeing Red Alert come in.

"Red Alert, how is Hot Shot really doing?" She asked.

"He's on the road to a full recovery," the medic responded. "But he needs to take it easy for the next day or so."

"I'll make sure he does," she promised.

"I have no doubt about that," Hot Shot said, smiling at her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
